


【冷战组/米露】夜行录（一）

by Iceky



Category: Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 10:05:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17764715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iceky/pseuds/Iceky





	【冷战组/米露】夜行录（一）

一.  
什么你以为这是一个配置高端，规模宏大，百鬼夜行，冷战组二人斩妖除魔保卫世界和平的故事？

醒醒不存在的。

让我想想，从哪儿说起？

很久很久以前，阿尔弗雷德是一个快乐的吸血鬼。  
这快乐仅限于被表哥亚瑟逼着学习读书上哈佛，禁酒戒烟拿证书。  
人妖共生的时代让这些非人类生物活得生不如死，和人类一起竞争就业岗位，买车买房还得考虑后辈教育问题，法律还严重歧视他们这种弱小群体，连去医院买个血都要排在献血队后面，气得阿尔弗雷德盯着前面一堆白花花的手臂一口咬了上去。  
相比之下，同为吸血鬼的亚瑟就活得优雅很多。柯克兰家族的纯正血统让他拥有一个私人血库，解冻的RH阴性血兑朗姆酒微波炉加热三十秒的贵族饮料是吸血鬼高等社会的标准配置。  
小时候阿尔弗雷德的梦想就是：拥有一个和亚蒂一样的零食库，ABABO应有尽有。

然而两百年过去了，他还在毕业线上苦苦挣扎，没车没房在纽约过得颇为凄惨。  
没车没房也算了，重点是没钱买血啊！

饿极了的阿尔弗委屈巴巴地一口咬上自己的手臂，吸了一口全吐了出来。  
终于在饿了两个星期头昏眼花的绝境下，阿尔弗雷德被逼出了本能——大半夜的飞出窗户觅食去了。

他盯上了一个身材诱人的女孩，大胸长腿细腰。附和美国青年的一贯审美，各种方面。太瘦了低血糖口感不好，太胖了一口下去全是脂肪。

年轻英俊的小伙子很快勾搭上了刚从夜店里出来的少女，在月黑风高的晚上把她推进小巷里正准备下口，忽然发现少女背后站着另一个男人。  
哟，遇上同行了。  
他盯着对方，威胁般地露出了獠牙。

很久很久以前，布拉金斯基是一只快乐的……魅魔。  
再此布拉金斯基先生要声明一点，他并不是你们想象的没有x液会死星人。  
毕竟时过境迁，不同于吸血鬼与日俱增的强烈本能，更为弱小的魅魔群体进化出了适合在人类社会生活的习性。进食周期大大延长，进食量大大缩小，黑市里有精液银行，随时都能买到口服胶囊。这种本能习性已经无法影响他们的正常生活了。大概是经历过太多欲望的洗礼，魅魔一族现在变得异常佛系。你在大街上随便拉个雄性魅魔，十有八九是个禁欲主义者。

比如说伊万·布拉金斯基。

虽然不太喜欢从人类身上榨取，不过他时刻记得自己的习性，每两个月去一次黑市换购食物。  
在一次与地下黑帮发生军火冲突后，布拉金斯基被列进了黑名单。  
其实这也没什么，他大可找个年轻人类做个简单的交易。但这对于钢铁直男兼禁欲主义者布拉金斯基来说太有伤尊严了。

久而久之饿了半个世纪的布拉金斯基在一个月黑风高的晚上被突如其来的饥渴反应逼出了本能，带上了围巾出门觅食了。

阿尔弗雷德隔着几米就感受到对方身上的强大力量和冰冷气场，因为种族问题，黑暗里他能看清对面这个神秘的男人脸色苍白发丝凌乱，肤色看上去十有八九也是个吸血鬼。  
他只是个还在青春期的小蝙蝠，没有亚瑟那么强大的力量，而如果对方又恰好是个警察，那就麻烦了。  
于是他识趣地收起獠牙，后退了一步，示意对方可以带走少女。

伊万看了一眼还不知道发生了什么的少女，越过她走向了阿尔弗雷德。

？？？

阿尔弗雷德显然没料到这点，他站在原地移动不敢动。伊万靠近他，在他颈边嗅了嗅，目光向下，确认了一下小英雄的健康之后横抱起阿尔弗雷德凌空飞了起来。

阿尔弗雷德被高空的风吹得有些懵，不过借着月光，他倒是看清了伊万的样子。  
他的皮肤还是苍白，像泠冽的霜雪，铂金色的细软发丝在空中飘动，两颊带着醉酒后的绯红，琉璃似的紫罗兰色眼睛映着月光，他神色冷漠地扫了阿尔弗雷德一眼。  
这使得阿尔弗雷德如同所有接触到魅魔的人类一样，因为这一眼飘飘欲仙。

我知道天使好看，但是这也太特么好看了吧！

阿尔弗雷德在伊万怀里僵直的身体并没有阻止大脑的活跃。  
小吸血鬼的第一反应是：完了，一定是上帝看到了我外出觅食，让天使下来惩罚我了。

但当他冷静下来后发现那双翕动的巨大翅膀并不是洁白的鸟羽，而是黑色的蝠翼，对方长长的白色风衣下还透出一段箭头形状的小尾巴后，阿尔弗雷德又呆了。

毕竟天使只会让人觉得美好和纯洁，绝对不会让人在四目相对的瞬间产生不洁的欲望。

这种邪恶的能力应该是……

“魅魔……”终于反应过来的小英雄呆滞地呢喃出声。

伊万时刻关注着猎物的情绪，很轻易就发现了对方支起的小帐篷。他对上阿尔弗雷德的眼睛微微一笑，成功让已经失去反抗力量的小英雄失声尖叫起来。

伊万是从窗户出去的，他收起翅膀，轻巧地跃进自己的公寓，然后迅速拉上窗帘锁好门，带着柔和的笑意一步步靠近被扔在床上的阿尔弗雷德。

“等等……等等！”小英雄跳下床惊慌失措地在房间里到处逃窜，最后被气急败坏的魅魔用了一点小法术固定在墙边。

伊万已经被饥渴剥夺了理智，他能感受到阿尔弗雷德身上散发的荷尔蒙诱人气息，但一时间也忘了从哪儿下口。  
他暴躁地扯开阿尔弗雷德的校服和衬衫，带着湿气灼热呼吸扫过他的每一寸皮肤。阿尔弗雷德几乎是立刻起了鸡皮疙瘩，他本能地抗拒伊万的靠近，但对方的速度比他更快。

他顺着食物的气息一路向下，扯下阿尔弗雷德的星条旗内裤，盯着此刻已经生机勃勃的小家伙。

阿尔弗雷德紧张地看着伊万痴迷的眼神，脸色通红地往墙里缩，他看到伊万张开了口，舌尖温柔地包裹上他的顶端。

然后要怎么做来着？

伊万愣了一会儿，最后靠着本能行事。

他一口咬了下去。

“啊！！！操——”阿尔弗雷德弯下腰，痛苦的呼喊几乎震碎玻璃，他惊恐地按住伊万的头发，身体因为恐惧而颤抖。

好吧，好像不是。  
伊万吐出口中的物什，果不其然看见了前端两个小牙印，他见阿尔弗雷德疼得脸色苍白，愧疚地在上面舔了舔。  
刚才那一下让阿尔弗雷德和小阿尔都受到了严重惊吓，阿尔弗雷德可怜兮兮地望着他，小阿尔软绵绵地待在伊万手中。

伊万实在是没什么耐心，他懒得安慰这个受惊的小鬼，牢牢将他按在墙上，咬住小阿尔又吸又吞。

阿尔弗雷德灵魂都要被吸出来了。

虽然我知道魅魔的目的是什么，但这玩意儿不是奶茶吸管啊！  
伊万的用力程度就像点了一杯奶茶，喝完牛奶后将底部的珍珠从气压过小的习惯里吸出来一样。

这使阿尔弗雷德觉得自己的下半身和下半生都要交待在这里。

“我是个吸血鬼啊”这句话被快感梗在喉咙里，阿尔弗雷德面色潮红，紧紧贴在墙上呼吸急促。  
伊万抬头看了一眼欲言又止的小英雄。  
“想叫可以叫出来。”

叫个鬼啊！  
阿尔弗雷德欲哭无泪，看着伊万专心致志地抚慰自己，瑟瑟发抖地贴在墙上。

伊万的呼吸比他更急促。原本紫罗兰色的清澈双眼被欲望浸泡后一点点变成血红，他感受到食物的气息，这太诱人了。最好能够多一些，溢满整个口腔再滑下喉咙……再来一瓶伏特加就完美了。

阿尔弗雷德灵魂出窍。

小阿尔欲仙欲死。

他被伊万吸得獠牙都出来了。

伊万纳闷地观察着阿尔弗雷德的表情。作为一个活了上千岁的恶魔，他这事以前也没少干，其他猎物要么就是吓得不敢说话，要么就是舒服得喘息呻吟。

从来没有哪一个像阿尔弗雷德一样手指挠墙表情狰狞地“嘶哈——嘶哈——”。  
伊万扪心自问自己的技术不应该退步这么多。

阿尔弗雷德发誓他射进伊万口中的时候绝对不是因为快感，而是因为伊万怒气冲冲的微笑着抬起头，眼里写满了“你倒是射啊”给他带来的惊吓。

他靠在墙上双腿发软，一半是吓的。伊万终于得到久违的液体，不仅一滴不漏地咽了下去，还将小阿尔顶端也清理得干干净净，吮吸到确定没有了才松口。

一口咽下去忽然发现味道不对。

伊万抬头看见阿尔弗雷德眼神迷离地仰起头，脸色潮红，大口大口地喘息着——獠牙都要将嘴唇咬破了。

伊万呆了半天，才惊慌失措地退后几步，贴在另一边墙上。  
“……你不是人类？！”

“hero刚才就想告诉你了啊！”小英雄的声音里都带上了哭腔。

阿尔弗雷德从小到大都没受过这种委屈，眼眶立刻红了一圈。他气喘吁吁地看着穿戴整齐，白发紫瞳的东欧美人，耳尖通红地伸手去够自己的校服。

觅食一时爽。  
伊万苦恼地按着眉心。  
最后一狠心将阿尔弗雷德重新推回墙上。

一直觅食一直爽。

反正味道还行。

“别动。”伊万按住了他的手，指尖滑过他的腹肌中线，眼神痴迷地看着和阿尔弗雷德头顶呆毛一样耷拉着的器官，“再来一口。”

！！！  
阿尔弗雷德这次用尽全身的力气挣扎起来，就连伊万难得温柔下来落在他小腹上的亲吻也无济于事。

“你必须要用口服吗？！”

这话倒是提醒了伊万，他停了下来，一脸纯良地看着阿尔弗雷德。

“其实,如果你不喜欢这样的话，还有一种途径。”

 

“啊啊啊——！别……别……等等！停下——停下啊啊啊！”

阿尔弗雷德顾不上散落成一堆的衣服，他在狭小的房间里和伊万周旋，此刻他爬上了伊万的书架，如临大敌地看着穿着白大褂戴上眼镜，手里拿着注射器的伊万。  
“相信我，我是医学生。”伊万挤出注射器里的空气，“你只需要躺好,我的技术很好，一针就能扎进输精管里，抽一点点出来就好。”

“我是你的第一个实验体吗？！”阿尔弗雷德朝他大吼。

“不是。”伊万严肃地摇摇头，“曾经有一只猎物，他不太配合，我对他用过这个方法。”

“我配合！我配合还不行吗！”

“你你你别吸我！！我自己来！”  
欲哭无泪的阿尔弗雷德乖乖躺在床上，在另一个男人满怀期待的视奸下为小阿尔做着活塞运动。

伊万双手撑在他身侧，忽然凑近打量他。  
“你是柯克兰家的人吗？”  
“是的。”阿尔弗点头，“你怎么知道？”  
“这不重要。”伊万不满地低头看了一眼，阿尔弗雷德乖乖噤声。

“我来帮你。”他听见伊万叹了口气，略带冰凉的手指抚摸上坚硬的柱状物。  
“……别那么心急好吗？！”阿尔弗雷德发誓他如果能活着回去，一定要和亚瑟讨论一下这种生物。

他搂住伊万的脖子，闭着眼睛喘息，然后他下意识地摘下那条柔软的围巾，他的注意力转移到了伊万的身上。  
对哦，我是来觅食的。  
这么一说他觉得自己更饿了。

伊万现在闻上去像牛奶蛋糕一样香甜可口，是不错的选择。  
不不不不行……我还得活着回去。  
但是该死的这也太诱人了！他闭上眼睛不去看那块光滑的白色皮肤，但伊万的脖子紧贴着他的，他能感受到皮肤下血管的跳动。  
香气快要弥漫到整个房间了，阿尔弗雷德晕乎乎地想。  
我就只喝一小口。

伊万毫无防备就被脖子上传来的刺痛刺激得浑身一抖，他惊慌地想推开阿尔弗雷德，但全身都脱力般地软下来。

该死，他忘了吸血鬼的津液中含有麻醉成分。

“别……别咬那里！”他试图阻止阿尔弗雷德，对方温热的鼻息刺激着围巾下的脆弱部位，痒意和疼痛交织创造出诡异的快感，“那里会让我……”

阿尔弗雷德被血液的香甜诱惑得头晕目眩，伊万被脖颈处的刺激挑逗得意乱情迷。

等他们都平静下来的时候，阿尔弗雷德惊恐地发现他用第三种方式完成了对魅魔的喂食。  
伊万一丝不挂地瘫软在床上，眼角挂着泪痕，他平复了半天才和阿尔弗雷德四目相对。

比起阿尔弗雷德的QAQ表情，伊万显然平静很多，他穿上衬衫，从抽屉里拿起一根烟点燃。  
“行了，别哭了。”  
阿尔弗雷德缩在被子里不愿面对现实，或者还在缅怀他逝去的童贞。

伊万忍耐着腰酸腿软下床去给他倒了杯热水，重新躺回床上。

“你叫什么名字？”  
“阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯。”  
“哦，我是伊万·布拉金斯基。”魅魔吐出一口烟雾。

“你大晚上的不在家跑出来干什么？”  
“和你一样啊！”  
“我只是有点饿……”  
“我也是啊！！！”

“……那你现在饱了没？”  
“……饱了。”  
“……我也是。”

阿尔弗雷德感到一束令人毛骨悚然的视线——来自伊万。他皱着眉瞪过去，伊万直直盯着他，陷入了沉思。

四目相对，两人同时露出了恍然大悟的表情。  
起身握手达成协议。  
“留个联系方式吧。”


End file.
